


The Raven Haired Clique

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: They whisper about them, when no-one is there, whisper about the Princess and the Serpent and the Writer.





	The Raven Haired Clique

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6.

They fall together like puzzle pieces. They are oddly shaped, the kind of person in the middle of the crowd, but never part of it. They have never considered that they might fit with each other, but one day they clash and the world shakes. That day it feels like their skin is being carved off, like they are stripped of all of their walls.

They burn out that day.

They rebuild themselves that day.

 

Now they are always with each other.

Now people don't make fun of Jughead, because there is the very real threat of their reputation being destroyed or being beaten up. Now people don't sneer about Sweet Pea not belonging to Riverdale High, because Jughead and Veronica will always find out, and no-one wants to be on the bad side of the editor of the school paper, and the head cheerleader. Now people don't call Veronica a slut because no-one dares to cross the boy coming back from the dead and the serpent.

They whisper about them, when no-one is there, whisper about the Princess and the Serpent and the Writer. But they don’t understand their connection. How could they? The three don’t understand it themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I can't seem to stop writing for this poly ship.


End file.
